It is known to connect frame members with connectors. Many connectors exist in the prior art that can be used to quickly and efficiently assemble and disassemble frame members. In particular, many connectors exist specifically for joining profiled bars or frame members with peripheral channels formed therein. The connectors of the prior art couple two frame members together by inserting the connector pieces in the channels of the profiles and using screws or other fasteners to hold the connector pieces together. Generally, each connector in the prior art allows the user to connect two frame members in one particular configuration. For example, one connector may provide an end-to-end connection while another connector may provide a perpendicular connection. The location of the connectors is generally fixed once the connectors are installed into the frame members.
Many connectors also include external features (e.g., plates) that fit on the outside of the profiles. These connectors may offer additional flexibility such as allowing two frame members to be joined at different angles using the same connector. However, the external features do not allow two frame members to be located flush against one another. The external features introduce additional spaces between frame members and make alignment with other frame members difficult if other connectors are used which do not contain external features.